Brave
by TheNomadsTotem
Summary: Lucy traveled with her father to the Goa kingdom only to find out he is trying to arrange a marriage she doesn't want. When a chance encounter may lead to her freedom, she has to deciede if she will take it or stay. She encounter heartache, adventure, and the true loyalty of family. Please read and review. LuffyxLucy
1. Prolouge

Prologue

On a small island where the Goa Kingdom is situated, there was a young girl of about twelve years old, traveling with her father. He had said it was a very important trip for their future. The little girl nodded with excitment, she was just happy to be able to spend time with her father, who always seemed to be completely encompassed by his work.

They head from the ship into the city with a giant wall surronding it, and to a large manison in the center. Her father knocked on the door and it was answered by a butler.

"I am Mr. Jude Heartfellia, here to see ."

"Yes, of course, do come in,"replied the butler.

The butler brought them into a over decorated room, and told them the master would be with them in a moment. With a nod from Jude he briskly walked away.

"Now listen closely Lucy, I need you to be very well behaved while we are here."

Lucy nodded her head, "Okay daddy." Jude nodded his head looking pleased with her reply. Suddenly the door to the room opened to let in a man who didn't seem to know the meaning of diets. He was very fat and looked to be out of breathe from his very short walk from where ever he was (probably the kitchen) in his manison when he got word that his visitor was here.

"Jude, it's so good to see you," the man said shaking Jude's hand.

"Likewise, and thank you again for having me and my daughter here at your magnificent home. I can't say I've ever seen anything like it."

"You are quite welcome, and what is your name" said the other man finally sitting across from Jude and his daughter.

The little girl stood and curtsied, "My name is Lucy Heartfillia, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, you have a very beautiful and polite daughter Jude" said Mr. Radcliffe

Jude beamed, "Yes, I can't take credit for her looks, as she looks exactly like her mother, but I took extra care with her schooling, and by the time she is of marriagable age I'm sure she will be the highlight of society,"

"I agree, she defiently has the potential of being a great wife to my son."

Lucy froze. What was this man talking about, surely her father hadn't brought her on this trip to use her as a pawn for futhering his career.

"Yes, I'll be sure to keep up her schooling and ettiquette lessons, now should we meet the young man that I'm sure will be my future son-in-law."

Mr. Radcliffe laughed, "Unfortunately, he is away at school at the moment, but he'll be back for supper time, if you would like to join us this evening."

"Yes, that sounds delightful, we'll head back to our hotel and prepare for tonight."

Jude and the fat man shook hands again and after a polite good-bye from Lucy she followed her father outside the room and out the house feeling the unsettling stares of the master of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the hotel Lucy sat in front of the mirror as the maid did her hair for the dinner. She had been told to wear the most elborate dress she had brought with her, that was an disgusting mixture of bows and ruffles. " _I think the sewing machine threw up when it made this dress_ ," Lucy thought hating the itchy feeling of it on her skin.

There was a knock on the door breaking Lucy from her own mind. "Come in," she replied

Jude filed in just as the maid was finishing her hair. "Good, your ready, let us go otherwise we will be late."

Lucy nodded, " _Maybe I'll get lucky and this young man won't be so bad_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How wrong Lucy had been. This boy was not only the spitting image of his father but was also arrogant, self-centered, and stared at her like she was a lolipop. Lucy held in her cringe and smiled politely, anything to make this dinner go by faster.

"So Samual would you approve of Lucy becoming your wife one day," asked Mr. Radcliffe

Lucy held her breathe hoping that if she held it long enough she would wake from this nightmare and realize she was still at home with the servant that cherished her.

"Yes, she is quite stunning and I'm sure she would make beautiful children with me." The men all laughed. Lucy shuddered.

"Well we can sign the betrothal papers tomorrow then,"Jude said standing from the table ready to walk into the mens study for cigars and an alcolhol beverage.

" _Is no one going to ask me what I think_ ," Lucy thought trying to find any other way of getting out of this situation.

"Lucy dear, why don't you go back to the hotel and get some rest, I know the trip was hard on you."

"Yes father, thank you for the consideration." He nodded at her reply and walked into the study with Mr. Radcliffe.

"So your going to be my wife one day, I hope you know how to put out, it'll be bothersome if I get stuck with a wife who is like a nun," Samuel said walking past her and into the study closing the door behind him.

Lucy took a shuddering breathe and walked thorugh the front door and into the chilly night air. Trying to hold back her tears as she walked. "I don't want this, " she whispered to no one.

"Then why do it," was the reply she heard from one of the allies on her right.

She hadn't realized that she had been standing there staring into the dark trying to make out where the voice had come from. All she could make out was the shape of another human, she assumed a boy by the deepness of his voice.

"I don't have a choice, my father says it's whats best for my future and the future of the company." She didn't really know why she answered, but once she did the young man came out into the light. He was thin and pale with blond hair, a top hat on and some of his front teeth were missing. Lucy felt instantly comfortable with him and she wondered why.

"You know I used to be just like you, always following rules and wanting to be free."

"What happened?"

"I finally had enough and was lucky enough to meet two boys who became my brothers, they showed me freedom, fun, loyalty. They were the best thing that ever happened to me."

Lucy gave a soft smile, "That sounds amazing, I wish I could find someone like that.

The young boy lifted his hand towards her. "Well if your sure, you can always come with me."

Lucy looked at the boy in surprise, "Are you serious?"

He chuckled, "Only if you promise never to wear a dress like this one again."

Lucy couldn't contain her laughter. "It's a deal," she said giving her hand to the young man.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia."

"I'm just Sabo," he said as he started pulling her away. "Maybe we should get you some other clothes, with that dress your gonna be a target for the guys outside of the gate, plus it'll be really difficult to run if you need to."

"Yeah, I have some casual clothes back at my hotel, but I can't garuntee that we won't run into my father while we're there."

"Hmmm...I might know a way, wait right here a moment," he said running off to the other end of the ally and returning a few moments later with a pair of ripped jean capris and regular black t-shirt. "This should be okay for the time being, now go change on the other side of that dumpster and I'll keep watch.

"Right," she said nodding and running behind the dumpster. After she had finished changing she threw the dress into the dumpster (Where it rightfully belonged) and headed back out to where Sabo was waiting. "Okay, I'm ready," She said and then her and Sabo were off. Lucys heart was beating so fast that if it wasn't for Sabo telling her when to duck and when to go she would have long been caught and hauled back to her father. Once they made it past the outer ring of the city Lucy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't relax just yet we are still in danger here, even more so than we were in the city."

Lucys eyes became huge, he chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She relaxed a little at his words. "I know a way through here that if we are lucky nobody will see us, but if we do get seperated or I tell you to run, head toward that forest in the distance. When you get a little ways in start yelling for Ace and Luffy their waiting for me there."

Lucy nodded her head letting him know that she understood. "Okay, well then let's go, the sooner we make it through the faster we will be safe."

"You know your really brave," she said making his cheecks turn a light shade of pink.

"Thanks, but it's nothing that me and my brothers don't do on regular basis," and with that they were silent trying not to attract attention to themselves. When they finally made it to the edge of the forest, they made sure the coast was clear and then walked in.

After a few moments of walking Lucy was starting to wonder if his brothers had left him there to fend for himself, but just as Lucy was about to ask he started yelling, "ACE, LUFFY, GET OUT HERE!"

"Oi, shut it, I'm trying to sleep over here."

Lucy looked up into a tree to see two figure laying on a large branch with their feet hanging over the edge, and while one woke to Sabos yelling the other one was still snoozing away without a care in the world.

"The cranky one is Ace, and the one who is dead to the world is Luffy," Sabo said loud enough so the boys in the tree could hear.

"Who you calling cranky, jerk,"Ace said finally sitting up and noticing the girl with Sabo."Care to explain."

"She's like me."

Ace's eyes went wide for a moment then they got soft when he looked towards Lucy who was still nervous about the whole situation. "Really now, well then welcome to freedom miss..."

"Lucy," she finsihed for him.

"Lucy, I like it," he said as he stood up on the branch and looking towards the other boy still snoozing on the branch. "Hey, Luffy time to wake up." There was no reply. "Okay, you asked for it." With that said he kicked Luffy off of the branch and let him fall to the forest floor.

Lucy gasped and without a second thought ran to Luffy's side to make sure he was all right.

"Ouch, Ace why did you have to go and do that,"Luffy said finally opening his eyes and seeing a beautiful blonde haired girl sitting above him with a worried look on her face.

"OH MY GOD! ACE KILLED ME!"

Everyone was quiet, "Why would you think that," said the young blonde still sitting above him.

"Because your an angel so I must have died."

Lucy's entire face turned beat red. Seeing this both of the other boys burst into laughter and Lucy had a smile cross her face. " Well thank you, but no your not dead. I'm Lucy, Sabo saved me from an arranged marriage. By the way are you okay that was a really long fall."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm a rubber man after all."

"A rubber man," she questioned

"Yeah, I ate a devil fruit that turned me into a rubber man."

"Wow, that's must be so cool."

"Yeah, It is, watch this, Gomu Gomu Pistol!" As Luffys arm streched out he lost control of it's trajectory and ended up tying himself to the tree.

This made both of the boys burst into laughter again while lucy was giggling.

"I meant to do that,"He said trying to save some face in front of the pretty new girl.

"That was amazing, I'm sure you'll be very powerful one day."

And with those words Luffy fell hard and fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That day Lucy became a permanent member of the family. She was so happy, she didn't think there could be anything else that could make her any happier. Until the boys surprised her by asking if she wanted to become their little sister.

She had actually teared up at the thought of finally having siblings and then three brothers at that.

"No, I don't wanna become her brother," Luffy said with his arms across his chest.

"What are you talking about Luffy we all discussed this before hand," said Sabo with a confused look on his face.

"I don't wanna become her brother because I want to marry her one day."

Everyone was silent and then he looked at her both of them blushing.

"I'm not saying it has to be anytime soon and I know you have dreams of joining that guild, just like I wanna become the pirate king, so I'm asking if we can make a promise to marry each other one day."

Lucy was dumbfounded for a few moments, "Yes," she whispered. Completely embaressed to be talking about this in front of the others. She looked back at Luffy who had a giant smile on his face. In that next moment Luffy had lifted her up and was twirling her.

"Well I guess we will drink sake to the promise that was made here today, cause either way me and Sabo get a new sister."

"I have three conditions, " she said stopping the celebration. "First I will leave at the same time as Sabo and Ace in order to join my guild."

"Awww, why so early," Luffy said pouting.

"Because I need to start working if I wanna have the wedding of dreams."

Luffy smiled at that, "okay."

"Second, I will join your crew when you make a name for yourself."

Luffy nodded as a reply.

"And lastly we can't get married until you become pirate king."

"Challenge accepted," he said pulling his blonde angel againist himself and kissed her on the forehead.

And with that a promise had been made that would define all of their future decisions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At that time no one realized what hardships they would have to face in the near future, but a few weeks later when one of the mountain bandits ran up to the hideout and told them what happened none of them could believe it. Ace became extremely mad and ran off while Luffy just ran off to follow him and Lucy crumpled to the ground in complete shock.

"No,No,No," Lucy thought in complete denial, "Why am I always losing the most important people to me, why?" Lucy did not hear or see anyone. In her pain her mind complete closed itself off from everyone. At one point Lucy had to be force fed. When her mind finally came back to her, it was night and she was curled up againist Luffy. Tears started falling down her face as she buried herself into his chest.

"You finally came back to me," she heard Luffy say as he held her tighter.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long," she said with a hoarse voice.

"It's okay, " he said placing a kiss on her forehead. "He left a letter for you."

Lucy took in a deep breathe. "I'll read it in the morning." And with that Lucy cried herself to sleep with Luffy holding her in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning she woke up before the others. She sat up and noticed the small envolope with her name on it. She grabbed it and as quietly as she could she walked out of the house to the cliff. Where she finally got the courage to open the letter.

 _Hey Lucy,_

 _Sorry I left before the scheduled time if I had stayed any longer they would have put me back in that cage, and I can't go back. I know what freedom feels like now. But don't worry I'm sure we will meet again one day. I'm so happy I found you on that street that night. Your the best little sister I could have ever asked for. Your smart, funny and you know how to handle Luffy. You one time told me that I was very brave, but It seems that you don't realize how brave you are. It takes a certain kind of person to leave everything they have ever known in order to gain a freedom, that could possibly destroy them. You are braver than you realize and I am sure you will grow up into an amazing woman. I love you lil sis. Make sure to care of Ace and Luffy for me, their gonna need it._

 _\- Sabo_

 _P.S. I bought something from the market before I left and it made me think about you. I hope you like it._

Lucy had tears rolling down her face by this point, but she looked into the envelope anyway. At the bottom was a silver chain that turned out to be a necklace as she pulled it complete out. At the bottom of the chain was a charm that was shaped like a star. On one side of the star there was a diamond in the center, on the other was and engraving.

 _May you always know I'm thinking of you when you look at the stars. -Sabo_

Lucy couldn't hold back her sobs as she gripped the necklace with all her might.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once her sobs had calmed the boys joined her.

"We have to be strong and face our futures head on," said Ace

Lucy nodded, " I wanna make him proud."

"I want him to see us get married."

Lucy gave a small smile and hugged Luffy.

Ace came and hugged them as well and with that they all mourned for their loss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few years later all three went their own ways. Luffy stayed to keep training, Ace went to start his life on the seas, and Lucy went to finally join her magic guild. They knew that one day they would be reunited, and when they did they would be stronger than ever. Lucy couldn't wait to see them then.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys

I just wanted to give you a heads up the time lines are going to be a little off. I know the arcs are going to be in the wrong order, but I figured it wouldn't be a big deal since I'm writing a crossover anyway. Sorry if this bothers anyone. Please read and review. Thanks.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1- Present Day

"Lucy Duck!"

Lucy hit the floor just in time to watch a table fly over her.

as she stoodback up she turned to see Natsu and Gray at it agian, and they were starting to drag the rest of the guild in as well. Lucy sighed, " There's never a dull moment when Natsus involved."

Lucy heard the giggling from the booth she was standing next too, and looked over to one of her best friends, Levy.

"At least you know we'll never be bored," she said giving a soft smile towards the giant dog pile of other members, or maybe it was just one member she was looking at.

"You know if you never tell him how you truly feel it'll never go anywhere," she said giving Levy a knowing smile. Levy's face turned three shades of red before she spoke.

"I know, I just haven't seemed to work up the courage yet."

"Well take your time," she looked over towards the man in question, only to see him dive into the large pile of Fairy Tail members, "I doubt he's going anywhere." She turned back to the booth and sat down across from here long time friend.

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen you notice a boy."

Lucy smiled towards her friend, "I have, he's just not anywhere near here, he went to follow his own dream."

"That's so sad," Levy said pouting.

"Not really, we promised to meet each other again when he makes a name for himself," she said playing with her necklace and thinking about Luffy.

"Oh my god, that's so romantic," Levy was jumping up and down in her seat and you could practically hear her fan girling.

 _"How long has it been now, since I last saw him_ ," Lucy thought mindlessly playing with her necklace.

"Alright brats, we have some new posters to put up," the master said breaking Lucy out of her own thoughts. On the other side of the guild from the jobs board was another board specifically for wanted posters. It was there for members who liked to go bounty hunting, but Lucy thought Master probably kept the posters there to warn anyone who were going on jobs to be careful and watch out for these wanted people. The only problem was, that the goverment took so long to get the new posters to the guilds, that most of the time they were already taken care of.

Lucy got up once he was done and walked over towards the board. She liked to look at the new faces just to be on the safe side when she went out on jobs. As she looked there was a whole group of new faces. Then she froze ripping one poster off the board.

 _"It's him, he finally made it."_ She walked over to the Master. Can you give me all the information on this one," she asked getting right to the point,

The Master nodded and walked back towards the board and then returned with a few more sheets of paper. "This young man seems to be the captain and these people are his crew."

Master proceeded to tell her about each of the nine members that had joined Luffy in his quest. " _They all sound amazing, I'm so proud of you Luffy_ ," she thought gathering all of their wanted posters. "I'd like to go and find them."

"Sure, but only if you bring team Natsu."

Lucy nodded, she figured he would say that. She looked back out at her team and started toward Erza and Wendy, who were both sitting down enjoying strawberry cake.

"Hey guys, you wanna go on a job with me, master says the only way I can go is if I bring back-up."

"I don't mind, what do you think Miss Erza."

" What kind of job is it," Erza asked and Lucy handed her the wanted posters.

"Bounty hunting, we won't have to answer to clients, and we can take as long as we need to."

"That does sound nice, and all of these people are..."

"There all part of the same crew."

"Is that a skelton," Wendy asked becoming very pale.

"It seems that way, but it seems like a very intresting choice, let's do it." And with that she pulled Natsu and Gray from the dog pile and told everyone to be ready to head out the next morning.

" _I'm on my way, Luffy_ ," Lucy thought as she headed back to her home in order to pack.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning they all met up at the station, and there was an additional three to go with them on their long journey, Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily.

"Hey guys,"Lucy said walking up to them, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to know if we could join you on your mission."

"Sure the more the merrier," Lucy said shrugging.

"Great, do you know where we are even headed," Levy asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Well I figure the first stop would be to Hargeon, to get a boat, since their pirates I can't imagine they would stay on any one island for very long."

Levy nodded in understanding, and pulled out a giant map that she had stashed somewhere in her bag and started to look it over," I wonder what their destination is."

"There looking for the one piece,"Lucy answered automatically.

"Oh, and how do you know that," Gajeel finally speaking up asked.

"I did my research," she answered. This reply seemed to sate Gajeels cuiosity and they were agian discussing where they could possible be at.

"Hmm...I'm sure they must have just gotten to the new world."

"New world," Lucy questioned.

"Yeah that's what people from the other side of the world call our side of the world, I guess cause it's got magic and stuff, but the seas are especially dangerous since there are anomilies with the weather and the ocean itself caused by the magic we use here."

"Oh, that sounds pretty troublesome especially since we'll have two dragon slayers on a ship."

Gajeel visable flinched.

"I'll make sure to take care of him if anything goes wrong," Pantherlily said taking responsibilty over his partner.

"That's good, one less thing to worry about."

With that the others started to slowly make their way to the train station, all welcoming the new members of the team, and boraded the train going towards Hargeon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Natsu hurry up, you'll be stuck on this train longer if you don't get moving," Lucy said trying to pull a nauseous Natsu across the threshold.

"Let me get him," Erza said walking over to their fallen comrade and lifting him up with little effort.

"Thanks," Lucy said as they exited the train station. They went straight to the port where they looked into renting a ship.

"Wow, look at this one," Wendy said running over to end of a dock to point at a massive ship. It was huge, with a mixture of reds, yellows that went surprising well with the brown of the wood. The figure head was oddly shaped though and it was hard to tell if it was a lion or a sunflower.

"I guess beauty is in the eyes of the beholder," Lucy thought coming up next to  
Wendy.

"It's so pretty, and it's huge can you imagine how much room is on this ship," Wendy said in an excited rant.

"I'm sure they probably have a huge crew to help run it to," said Gray coming up behind the girls.

"I wonder if we could possible hitch a ride with them to their next port and maybe we can get some information out of them as well," said Erza following the others up to look at the ship.

"Well I guess all we can do is leave a note and hopefully someone will get back to us on the matter," said Levy finishing up on their letter.

"Now let go find a hotel near here, the boys need some rest before we head out anywhere," Erza said nodding in approvial towards Levy who was having Gajeel nail a small nail into the side of the boat to hold the letter in place. After that they all headed to the hotel for some rest and hopefully a reply with in the coming days.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Little did the wizards know that as they walked back up the street towards the hotel, two of the ships crew were just coming back from a shopping trip.

"I can't believe all the awesome deals they have here," nami said practically glowing at the amazing experience she just had.

"Yes, they were quite agreeable," Robin agreed looking up from the book she just purchased, and towards the ship. "What's that," Robin said pointing towards the paper nailed to the ship. Both girls walked up and read the letter.

Nami eyes became huge with the prospects of being paid, and Robin just smiled, "Well, I guess we should let the captain know."

Later that night as the crew sat down to supper, Nami and Robin talked with the rest of the crew about the letter they found. Of course Nami was for it and Sanji didn't seem opposed to it at the prospect of there being woman involved. Robin, Zoro, Chopper, and Brooke didn't seem to mind either way. While Usopp was complete againist the idea of having strangers on the ship and Franky was just mad that they would dare to nail something into his beautiful creation.

"Sure, why not, it'll be fun to make some new friends," Luffy said with his signature smile.

So after they ate Nami, Chopper, and Usopp went to inform the wizards that they were welcome on the ship, for a price of course.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the wizards sat around the hotel lobbies fire, and discussed what their next move would be when they got to the next island, Lucy felt that she should tell her friends the real reason for her bounty hunting,

"Guys I need to tell you something," she said suddenly getting nervous, "I kinda lied to you all about this mission."

"What do you mean," asked Gray with a confused look.

"I actually took this mission to find the many that's the captain of this crew."

"I'm not sure I understand," Erza said looking up from her strawberry which Lucy thanked whatever god was out there for, because she knew that as long as Erza had that cake she wouldn't risk losing it to come after her.

"Well, I told Levy this story earlier, and I never expected for it to happen so quickly, but I'm actually engaged to the captain, Monkey D. Luffy. Everyone froze, except Levy who rushed up to her friend and started to bombared her with questions, until Gajeel lifted her up and brought her back to her previous seat so that conversation could continue.

"Why didn't you tell us before hand," Natsu asked looking a little hurt at the new information he just learned.

Lucy shrugged, "How do you tell people your engage to a pirate who is going to be the pirate king one day," she answered with her own question.

"Not only that, you have to imagine how much danger she would have been in if she had told someone," Levy said reasoning, "They could have used her agianist him or even hurt her to get back at him for something."

Erza nodded at this information, "Thats true not to mention, it would have been bad for the guild if it was known, the council would have stormed the place."

"Screw the council," Natsu said standing up, "I wanna know why she didn't tell us, we are your friends, we would never tell your secret to anyone."

Lucy looked down ashamed, "I know, it was just really hard to tell you that because even though I love Luffy, some of the memories are still painful to remember."

"What are you talking about," Wendy asked. Lucy took a deep breathe and started to explain to them about here childhood. They of course already knew about her dad and how he was blinded by greed, but she told them about how she grew up with mountain bandits, how she fell for Luffy unknowingly, how she had finally found her small family, and how she lost one of her most cherished brothers. Everyone sat silent until she was complete done, and when she was she had tears running down her face.

"I think I'm going to go wash up a little,"Lucy said rushing to the bathroom to calm herself down.

"I had no idea, " Natsu said completely in awe at the amount of information that he didn't know about his friend.

"No one did, don't beat yourself about it," Gajeel said trying to calm Levy down from the small waterfall she was crying.

After a few moments of silence they heard a few pairs a feet stop on the outskirts of their group.

"Is this a bad time," said a voice.

Everyone looked up to see a woman with long orange hair, a tattoo on her shoulder and was barely dressed in a bikini top and jeans, but she wasn't alone. She had two compaions, one with a long nose, and yellow overalls that still showed his abs, and the other seemed to be a deer of some sort.

Wendy seemed to be the only comptant one at that moment so she answered, " How can we help you."

"We were coming to respond to the letter that was left on our ship about passage to the next island." At that everyone looked up at them. "Our captain is fine with it but with this many people coming along it'll cost you."

Everyone smiled, they had already known that it would cost them, so they had made sure to bring enough money for everyone.

"That won't be a problem," said Erza coming up to the other woman to shake her hand and talk expences. As the two woman walked away, Natsu looked at Wendy, " Hey Wendy, please tell me you can cast that motion sickness spell on me, or I might end up dying."

Wendy smiled, " Sure Natsu, I can cast it on you as well Gajeel, it won't last forever but it'll help for a little while at least."

"Excuse me, did you say that you suffer from motion sickness." Wendy turned around, surprised to see that the deer type creature had spoken and was talking to Natsu and Gajeel.

"Uh...yeah, it happens on any moving vehicle we get on," Natsu answered him.

"I'm the ships doctor, I can try to make you something as well if you would like."

"What's your name," Wendy asked.

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper," he said with a smile, "and that's usopp, he's the ships sharpshooter." They all looked at the other man who seemed to get really nervous at all the attention he was getting.

Wendy looked at them both and said, "It's nice to meet you both, my name is Wendy, that's Gray, Natsu, Levy, Gajeel, Lucy is in the restroom, and that's Erza with your other friend over there.

"Oh...our friends name is Nami," Chopper said thinking it best to tell them her name. At that moment Lucy came back from calming herself down.

"Lucy the crew from that awesome ship came to respond, " Wendy said excited and jumping on the balls of her feet.

"That's great," Lucy said giving her a soft smile.

Wendy looked back at the crew members and replied to choppers earlier question, " And yes I think it would be very wish and helpful if there was some medicine that could help them with their motion sickness, after all I can't keep using my magic, otherwise I'll be drained."

Chopper nodded in understanding, " Ok, I'll mix something up tonight and we can see if it works tomorrow on the ship if not I can try some other things as well."

"That would be a huge help," Wendy said as she bowed.

"Oh...it's nothing," Chopper replied and blushed.

"Alright everyone, a deal has been struck, we leave in the morning so I suggest that everyone get a good nights rest," Erza said walking toward the group, "Your friend is waiting at the front door for you," she said turning to the two crew members. They nodded their heads and headed to the exit while the wizards headed up to their rooms for the night.

Lucy was the last one in group, but she looked back towards the entrance for a moment to watch the crew members head back to their ship, "Why do they look so familiar," and with that thought she followed the others to the rooms to get a good nights sleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The following morning, the group of wizards walked down the docks in order to make it to the ship they had chartered. When they made it there Chopper was waiting for them.

"Hey guys, here is the medicine I made, take it and wait five minutes before climbing on to the ship, hopeful you won't feel anything different when you get up on deck," he said handing the two dragon slayers the medicine.

They downed it without even a second glance, and waited while everyone else, beside Chopper and Wendy started making their way up on the deck of the ship.

The entire crew was on deck preparing to disembark, and the wizards stood there in awe of massive ship.

They turned when they heard a voice asking, "So which one of you left the note."

Levy looked over and raised her hand, "That was me, I'm sorry I had no other way of making sure the note stayed," she bowed in apology.

Franky being a complete softy blushed slightly and said, "It's fine I guess just don't do it agian, I built this ship so it's well being is my top prority, my name is Franky by the way, I'm the ship wright."

"Of course,my name is Levy," she said bowing agian and coming up with a smile. "This Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy are coming up right now."

They all watched as Natsu and Gajeel both slowly walked on board the ship, and when they didn't fall over immeditately from nausea, they both cheered, while everyone else was just happy that they wouldn't have to take care of them for a change.

"Chopper, would you mind teaching me the recipe to that medicine, it would be a huge help if I didn't always have to use my magic to help them, " Wendy asked.

"Sure, once we leave port and everyone gets settled, I can show you."

"Well with that done," said another voice, "I'm Robin, and I'll be taking you to your quarters." They all followed her without question. The girls and the boys were split up and they set to work getting settled it their temporary home. While the girls were unpacking Robin walked in and let them know they had finally set out to sea and that the captain wanted to throw a party for them. They were all very touched and surprised, so when they finally had finished unpacking they head back on deck where they could already hear they guys starting to be... well guys. They rounded the corner, and saw the rest of the crew for the first time. There was a skelaton playing music, a green haired man drinking sake with tree swords by his side, and on sight of the girls a man who was carrying a tray had heart pop out of his eyes as he sped towards the girls. Wendy hid behind Lucy as Levy scooted closer to her other side and Erza just stood there like the warrior she was.

"Hello there madamoiselles, can I intrest you in any beverages," he said bowing to them.

The three girls that were cowering shook their heads, but Erza answered, "Yes, that would be lovely." The crew seemed surprised that she hadn't been fazed at all by Sanjis craziness.

"Of course," he said running back towards the kitchen. As everyone was finally introduced to each other Lucy couldn't help, but finally realize where she had seen all these people before.

"Are you all by chance a pirate crew," Lucy asked bluntly and everything froze.

She heard a voice behind her answer, "We are."

She smiled, "Do you by chance have a older brother who is named Ace?"

"Yes, but how would you know that," the voice asked.

"Well, I hope I would know, since I am engaged to the captain of this crew after all," Lucy answered slowly turning around to face Luffy.

"Lucy, is that really you," he said coming forward and resting his hand on her cheeck.

"Of course you big goof, who else would know you had a fiancee."

He smiled and wrapped her in a giant hug and swung her around, "I missed you so much."

"WAIT, YOU HAVE A FIANCEE," the rest of his crew yelled.

"Yep, did I not tell you guys that," he said scratching the back of his head, and then the next second he was on the ground with giant knots forming on top of his head.

Lucy laughed and turned back to the crew, "Thank you all for taking care of Luffy."

"It's no big deal," they all said at the same time.

She looked back her friends who were all sitting there with shocked expressions.

"Let me guess, all of you decide to come on the job with out looking or in the case of Erza and Wendy not paying attention to the wanted posters that were part of the job."

All the wizards looked away in embaressment, and Lucy laughed so hard she had to hold her stomache, "You guys are unbelivable," she said after she could finally breathe again.

And after that everyone partied for the rest of the night. While Luffy and Lucy never left each others side.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys,

Sorry for such a short chapter. I've been really busy getting ready to leave out for my new job working on a cruise ship so if you don't hear from me, please don't be discouraged. I'll be back after two months and will hopefully have an idea for my next chapter. well thanks again please read and review.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3- New Territory

Since leaving Hargeon, Lucy and Luffy were almost never apart, much to Sanji's dismay. They talked about everything from the training they had done and how they managed to get where they were, but most importantly they talked about their future together. Lucy wasn't sure yet if either of them were far enough yet with their dreams. While Luffy was in the new world and had made a name for himself he hadn't gotten anywhere close to becoming the pirate king yet, and Lucy didn't think she was strong enough yet to be part of his crew.

"Hey, Luffy," She asked pulling herself out of her thoughts, "I don't think I'm ready yet to become part of your crew, there is so much more I want to do as a mage of Fairy Tail, and I don't think I'm strong enough yet to be part of the pirate kings crew."

Luffy looked at her with a thoughtful look on his face,"If you feel there is more that you need to do, then go do it, I will never hold you back from the things you want, I could never do that."

Lucy smiled and leaned her head againist his shoulder,"Thanks Luffy."

Luffy smiled a small sad smile, " That doesn't mean I won't miss you like crazy." He leaned his head on top of hers as he waited for her reply.

"I know and I'll miss you too, just promise you won't go getting yourself killed before I can find you again."

Luffy pulled back from her with a surprised look on his face, "Of course I won't, I've gotta become the pirate king. How can I become that if I can't even stay alive to see my girl again."

Lucy blushed. "You looooove him," said a voice from right above them. Luffy looked up to see a blue cat flying around with white wings.

"COOL," he said stars shining in his eyes.

"Shut up you stupid cat," Lucy said jumoing up and trying to hit him out of the sky and then stopped suddenly to look back at Luffy who was still staring at him, "Luffy did you not see them when we boarded the ship."

"Them," he looked back at her, "Theres more!"

Lucy nodded,"This is Happy, he's Natsu's partner." Then she turned around and called the others over. "This Carla and this is Panther Lily, who we just call Lily," She said pointing to the white and black cat."It's nice to meet you," said Lily and Carla just nodded her head clearly displeased with the situation.

"It's nice to meet you to," he said before he got up and started walking around them inspecting them.

"Would you stop that, it's creeping me out," said Carla rushing back to her partner.

Luffy just smiled and looked back at Lily, " So can you fly people around."

Lily nodded, "We can, but it's dangerous for someone who can't swim since we only have so much magical energy we can lose our wings over the ocean and that wouldn't be good for any of us."

"Awww," Luffy says diflating, "I guess that mean I'll just have more time with Lucy."

"Well, don't sound so enthuisastic," She said sarcasm dripping from her words.

Luffy just laughed and hugged her from behind, leaning down to her ear he said, "There's nothing I would like more than to spend every single moment with you."

Lucy blushed as she heard whooping calls from her guildmates. "Well you could only be so lucky," Luffy laughed and just held her tighter to him.

"I never would have thought that Luffy could act that way with anyone," Nami said looking away from the heartwarming scene the two love birds were making.

"Yes, they do make a very cute couple,"Robin said looking up from her book.

"I wonder if that's why he would sit on the figure head so much with that look on his face," Nami said looking back towards her captain.

"What face?"

They turned to the blue haired girl named Levy, " Our captain will usually sit on the figure head and have a face that's a cross between thinking and sadness."

"They were probably thinking of each other, Lucy gets a look like that all the time," Levy answered with a small smile, "I didn't even know she had someone she liked until a few days ago, none of us did, we always just thought it was just a Lucy thing, when she would slip in and out of her daydreams."

"No need to beat yourself up, Levy," said Lucy walking towards them. She could just see the unshed tears, so she held her arms open to give her friend a hug. "You know now, and that's all that matters." Levy nodded as she hugged Lucy, but the heartwarming scene didn't last long as everyone heard the unmistakable sounds of cannon fire. All the wizards ran to the side of the ship to see, but were pulled back by the crew before anyone could get a good look at them.

"Are you guys crazy," Nami said, " If they see you it'll cause trouble for your guild, especially if they think your all part of the crew now.

"Your right, we can't be seen otherwise we will make master angry...again," Erza said looking towards the group. They all had sweat drop, all except two.

"I don't care about that," said natsu standing up, "Their our friends, we should help them."

"Yeah, I mean there looks to be about ten ships, I'm sure they could use the help,"said Gajeel.

Levy and Lucy looked toward each other and then back to the boys and saying at the same time, "You both just want to fight." Both boys went stiff as their true motives were reavealed.

"I agree with what they said," Wendy spoke up, "Even if I don't like their true motives."

Both boys looked away from the small girls eyes looking ashamed.

"You know if we keep the ship far enough from them they won't be able to see us, and the faster we finish them off, the faster I'm sure Sanji will make a strawberry cake to celebrate, " said Gray sealing the deal for a fight.

"Your right, we can't let our new friends down," Erza said and everyone sweatdropped.

"You don't really have to, "said Zoro, "We deal with this all the time it'll only take a few minutes." As he said these words though a giant cannon ball struck him in the back of the head, "What the hell your suppose to hit the cannon balls away from the ship, damn Euro-cook."

"Well if you were up here helping I wouldn't have missed one, stupid Mosshead."

And with that Zoro went to his post and the wizards starting making a game plan.

"Wendy stand behind the sails and when it looks like the marines are getting close give us a little boost," Wendy nodded and headed to her post "Levy and Lucy you provide back up for the others, Me and Gray will stay on the ship to help keep cannon balls off the ship, and Natsu and Gajeel,"They all froze, " Go give them some hell.

The boys smiled, "Yes ma'am," and with that everyone went to their places.

"Hey Lucy, do you think you can get me a little fire over there," Natsu asked while Gajeel was munching on a cannon ball.

"Sure, I'll just wait until you surface over there." He nodded, " Hey Gray, can I get a little path."

"Do I look like a construction worker to you."

"No, you look like a stripper but that's besides the point."

"Gehehe, Lucy I like your friends, they seem like fun."

"You should see our entire guild then," she replied pulling out one of her keys.

"If you want I can get you across," Luffy says to the Dragon Slayer.

"Really thanks."

"Me too," Gajeel said running after them.

"Uh, Natsu," was all Lucy got out before he was catapalted through the sky by Luffy's devil fruit power. "Oh well, I tried to warn him."

"Open gate of the hourseman, Sagittarus."

"How dee doo, my lady, what can I do for you today."

"Can you shoot fire to that first ship for Natsu."

"Sure thing."

Lucy turned back to her friend, "Levy."

"You got it, Solid Script Fire,"

As the flaming words moved into the sky, Sagittarus shot several arrows through the fire and towards the ships.

"Will those really land,"Nami said watching the arrows.

"Of course, no one can beat Sagittarus at archery," said Lucy giving watching as the arrows hit their mark.

"Thank you, my lady for your kind words, and if that is all I will head back now."

"Sure, thanks for your help."

"Wow that must be handy, do they always do what you tell them to."

"Not always," she said thinking of Aquarius, "But that's ok cause I'm not their master, I'm their friend, I will ask for their help, not demand it."

Nami nodded in understanding, and then they all looked out towards the ship where they could see all hell was breaking lose.

"Well if there is anything we have in common it's that both groups are destructive," said Nami and everyone smilied.

Once all the ships were dealt with, Luffy made himself into slingshot and once agian flung Natsu and Gajeel back towards their ship.

"That was a great work out," said Gajeel.

"Yeah, it was, I must have brought down one hundred men in one punch," Natsu replied

"I brought down two hundred with one punch," said Gajeel trying to beat Natsu in some way.

"Oh, that's really cool you guys, I brought down a whole ship on accident when I lost control of my hand and punch a hole through to the bottom, so I had to hurry off to the next ship so I wouldn't get caught in the sea water."

Lucy bursted into laughter at the sight of their faces when Luffy said that.

"Does that even count," Gajeel said.

"I guess it does, even if it was on accident," Natsu replied shrugging.

"Well now that we got that out of the way, we can get back on course to the next island,"Nami said bringing everyones attention to their destination.

As everyone was heading back towards their points of intrest on the ship, Lucy spotted a small piece of white, burning paper. She picked it up and looked to see that it was slowly burning, but was still in one piece.

"Hey, does this belong to anyone, I found it on the ground."

Everyone looked and it seemed that the crew knew what it was. Luffy walked up to her with his hand out, " It's Ace's Vivre card."

"Ace's what?"

"His vivre card," Luffy said again, "he gave it to me after I saw him on one of the islands we had visited."

"You saw Ace?" Luffy nodded.

"Yep, and he gave me this so that if I ever needed to I could find him, but it's never burned before," he said scratching his head.

"So whos Ace," Gray asked.

"Well he's Luffy and my brother, though mine is only through Luffy, we grew up together."

"Uh...Lucy," Lucy looked back towards Levy who had a book open, " You need to see this."

Lucy and Luffy walked up to her and she handed the book over to Lucy and pointed to a passage she had been reading.

 _A vivre card is made to help find a person from where ever they are in the world. There is no way of telling how far your target is, but it is a fool proof way of knowing that the person it's associated with is doing well. If for some reason the card starts burning then you should make haste, that person is in mortal danger._

Lucy froze, "Luffy it's says that if the vivre card starts burning that the person it's from is in mortal danger."

"Danger, but what kind of danger could Ace be in, he's one of the strongest pirates out there."

"I don't know, it just say that if it's burning, that means he's in danger."

"Well you know as well as I do that he wouldn't want us to go and barge into whatever he's doing."

"Maybe, but I at least want to go check on him no matter where he's at, it really worries me."

Luffy hugged Lucy to his chest, " I guess theres no harm in going check on him, but I don't know how far away he is, and I'm sure he'll be pissed when we show up, but he could never be mad long especially when you were involved."

"I'm sorry everyone, is it okay if I stay with Luffy and his crew while we go check on my brother."

Erza walked up to her, "I can't say that master will agree with this," Lucy froze, " But I can't imagine he will say no, if it has something to do with your brother, if anything he'll have the whole of Fairy Tail coming to join the fight."

"We can all go with you," said Wendy, " it'll make things easier if something goes wrong, especially with two healers on board.

Lucy gave a relived smile, "Thanks guys."

"Ahhh...it's not that big a deal, I mean what is family for, " Natsu said leaning up againist the mast with a smile on his face.

"Aye," Happy said throwing up his paw.

"I guess it could be fun, if a fight breaks out," Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Of course I'll help Lucy anyway I can," Levy said bouncing up and down.

"The way I see it, if he's Lucy's brother, then he's our family too," Gray said in the middle of taking off his clothes.

"How dare you take your clothes off in front of all these ladies," yelled Sanji kicking the Ice make mage.

"What the hell was that for, oh damn where did my clothes go," Gray said standing up and looking for his missing clothes.

Everyone started laughing, _" I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have so many wonderful friends,_ " Lucy thought as she leaned back into Luffy's chest.

"I like knowing you have such great friends," Luffy whispered in her ear and she nodded in reply.

"Well, alright then, Nami change our heading to follow Ace's vivre card, the rest of the crew prepare any and everything just in case we end up in a battle," Luffy said giving his orders to his crew, "I'd like to ask that you mages help out as much as you can since we aren't sure how far away he is, we could end up finding him tomorrow, and I'd like to be prepared, please."

"Sure, no problem, "said Erza. Wendy went with Chopper to make medicines and potions, Erza went to help Zoro with weapons, Levy headed towards Robin and Nami ready to give any knowledge they would need on the new world, Gajeel and Natsu went to help Franky make repairs to the ship, and Gray went to help Sanji with counting how much food they had on the ship, all of the exceeds were asked to keep watch on all sides of the ship for any threats. Lucy of course stayed with Luffy trying to calm her nerves, and hiping they would find Ace sooner rather than later.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine,"Luffy said holding her tighter.

"I hope your right."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Unexpected

A week had passed and there was still no sign of land anywhere. Lucy became very ansty as time seemed to pass by slowly. The only silver lining, in her eyes, at this point was that the Vivre card hadn't changed at all with in the time they had noticed it burning.

She walked up to where Levy, Nami, and Robin were researching, trying to figure out exactly where they might end up.

"You guys found anything yet," She asked hoping that she wasn't bothering them.

"Well...," Nami said finally looking up from her map, "We should probably get everyone together to talk about this.

Lucy nodded, " I'll get everyone together."

A few moments later, everyone was standing around the mast, while Nami stood on the bench that was built into the mast.

"Okay, after some research, by me and the girls, it seems that there is only one place we could be heading...Impel Downs.

The entire crew froze for a moment which only led the wizards to worry.

"Levy, please explain," Erza asked of their friend.

"Right, Impel Downs is a tower type structure that is built all the way down into the sea bed of the calm belt, where there is no wind, and the waters are filled with giant sea kings, so going through the water would be impossible. They also have the front gate completely surronded by marine ships in order to guard the only entrance/exit of the building."

Erza nodded, as the other wizards took in this information.

"Well, this defiently won't be easy," Gray said rubbing the back of his neck.

"So how are we going to get inside," Wendy asked.

"Well I think we need to split up into teams," said Nami, "But I'm afraid there is little chance that you wizards will come out of this without getting recgonized."

"I might be able to help with some of that at least so they don't know that your associated with a guild," said Chopper walking up with some type of skin colored cream. He walked up to Lucy, " May I see your hand with your guild mark."

She nodded and stretched out her hand toward the little doctor, where he spread some of the cream on her guild mark. For a moment nothing happened then slowly the cream started turning the same color as her skin.

"Wow, that's amazing Chopper," She said looking at her hand closely, where she still couldn't tell there was cream or her guild mark there.

"Oh, that's not gonna make me happy you stupid head," he said doing his little wiggle dance.

Everyone gave a small smile knowing he was lying.

"Well that takes care of one problem, but I should let the master know so that he has a heads up," Erza said.

"So, you were saying something about us splitting up into two groups," Lucy said getting back to the subject.

"Yes, I think one group needs to be the distraction and the other group needs to be the rescue group. This will hopefully give us enough time to get in and out without incident."

Nami went on to explain the different levels , what they held and the different wardens that protected the building. They decided that the distraction group would be made up of Wendy, Levy, Carla, Nami, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Brooke, Franky, and Zoro, and The Rescue team would be Luffy, Natsu, Gajeel (Not that they could stop them), Gray, Sanji, Erza, Happy, Lily, and Lucy (Who wouldn't stay on the ship even if she was asked.)

"How long until we get there," Lucy asked.

"I would say by tomorrow night, so everyone go and get as much rest as you can, your gonna need it," Nami said turning and walking away effectively dismissing everyone.

Everyone was heading to their sleeping areas, when Lucy felt arms come around her pulling her so her back was pressed up againist a firm chest that she knew instantly was Luffy.

"You shouldn't worry so much," he whispered in her ear.

She laughed, "Of course I worry, you and Ace are way to reckless for me not to worry."

"I guess you have a point," he said turning her around to face him, "But please try and worry less, it'll only make us all on edge."

"I'll try," she said putting her head againist his chest and wrapping her arms around him for a hug, which he returned.

After a long moment of silence Luffy realesed her and walked her towards the girls room.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said leaving her there with a kiss on the forehead, and with that she walked into the room and slept all through the night.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, in a dark cell, somewhere in a giant tower, their was a young man chained to the wall sitting with another man who was massive, blue and seemed to be sporting traditional Japanese clothing.

"I really hope they haven't noticed," the smaller man said, "Knowing those two they will come all the way here and try to save me."

"Who are you talking about, Ace," said the larger fish-man.

"My brother and sister," he said as all the memories started flying by, "I got to see my brother not to long ago, but I haven't seen my sister for a long time, I wonder what she has been up to."

"I didn't know you had siblings."

"I do, even though we aren't biologically related, I grew up with them and we claimed each other as family."

"I doubt they would just show up though, they would need an army to get past everything here."

Ace started laughing, "Jimbe,You have no idea what those two are capable of, and I'm sure they're not alone, their the kinda people who draw others to them."

Jimbe just looked at Ace as he was talking about his siblings. It was the first time in a while that he had seen a fire in his eyes since coming here.

"You must really care for them," Jimbe said cutting Ace off from his proud brother rant.

"I do, they are the best thing that has ever happened to me, they didn't care who I was or where I came from, they only saw me as their big brother."

Jimbe smiled, "Then I guess we should prepare for all hell to break lose, cause if they feel half of what you for them, then they'll be breaking the walls down to come get you."

"Yeah, your probably right," he said looking frustrated, "Those stupid brats."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hey guys,

Thanks for reading. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner I've been really busy lately, but star82315 this ones for you. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll make sure to upload the next chapter in a more timely manner.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Mission start

The following morning, all the wizards were gathered around, trying to decide what should and shouldn't be said to the master.

"I don't know, shouldn't we tell the master everything, he won't exactly be getting a heads up other wise," Lucy asked looking at her guildmates sitting on deck.

"Hey, what's going on," asked Nami as she walked out of the dining area and towards the group.

"We are trying to decide exactly what to tell the master of our guild," Erza said sighing.

"Why not tell him the truth," yelled Luffy from the top of the mast.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, could you imagine the punishment we would get once we got home," everyone shuddered at Levy's comment.

"Look it's my fault you guys got mixed up into this, so I'll talk to him first."

"Are you sure, Lucy," Wendy asked looking kinda worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'm sure that he'll forgive me after I tell him my reasoning behind everything."

They all nodded, "Well, we'll all be here with you," said Natsu placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Aye," yelled everyone else in the group, and then they all bursted out laughing.

Once calmed down they all sat where they could be seen, and called the master on there lacrima.

"Hello, oh it's you lot, I was starting to wonder if you brats got lost along the way," said the master as he showed up on the small orb.

Everyone said their hellos and then Lucy started, "Master we called to inform you of a slight change in plans."

"Oh...Do you possible mean that you all have befriended the pirate crew, "He asked with his all knowing voice.

Everyone was silent, until Gajeel whispered, " How does he do that?"

The Master chuckled, "My children, I watched most of you grow up right before my eyes, you can't possible think that you could go somewhere and me not realize what is going to happen."

The older members started to sweat, knowing they were all as good as goners when they got back to the guild.

"Please, don't be upset with them, it was my fault, I didn't give them all the information before they left with me on the mission," Lucy spoke up.

"Well now is the time to tell me the situation, I must prepare for the unevitable amount of paperwork you kids are gonna make the higher ups send me."

Lucy went on to explain about Luffy and then the situation with Ace. "I understand if you decide to order us home, but just know I will not be leaving until Ace is free from that prison."

The Master nodded," Well it seems I can't stop you, so I won't, and even if I ordered the rest of you home, I know none of you would follow it, so Erza tell me the plan you came up with."

"Yes master," She went on to explain the plan that they had all agreed on.

Master nodded his head in thought, "Okay, that seems like a solid enough plan especially since I know both Natsu and Gajeel are going to dive head first into all the fighting."

Everyone looked to see the two dragon slayers smiling,"You know us so well," Gajeel said earning an eye roll and a small endearing smile from a pint sized Levy.

"Well, the only thing I have left to say is," everyone held their breathe," Do I get to meet this future Pirate King and his crew?"

Everyone let out a held breathe, " Sure Master, I'll take the Lacrima around so you can meet everyone," Lucy offered standing from the deck where she was surronded by her guildmates.

Her first stop was the girls, "Nami, Robin, I would like you to meet the master of Fairy Tail guild."

"Hi," Nami replied

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Robin being a little more formal.

"The pleasure is all mine, maybe I should rethink my decision and come help you lot."

Lucy's sweat dropped, especially when she saw the cook of the ship jump from the second floor deck to confront the master.

"You should stay right where you are pervy old man, we are more than capable of completing this mission without you help."

"This is Sanji, the ships cook," Lucy introduced

"I'm sure you are, but there is nothing wrong with a little help," the master countered only to feel a massive chill go up his spine, knowing that a certain Takeover Mage was staring him down with her bright misleading smile.

"Then again, I think it best for me to stay here."

Lucy chuckled at this reply as Sanji seemed to calm down and head back towards his domain.

Next Lucy headed towards the green haired man, who was sleeping on deck, " This is Zoro, the first mate and swordsman of the group."

"Oh, I would love to see a fight between him and Erza, then again they would most likely destroy everything, so nevermind."

Lucy chuckled," Your probably right."

She walked away, to find her next introduction, when she saw the rest of the boys all playing some game on the deck.

"Hey guys, I want to introduce the master of Fairy Tail, to you guys."

"Hello boys," said the little man on the screen.

"Wow, he's tiny," Usopp said pointing out the obvious.

"Don't let that fool you, Master is a Titan magic user, and one of the ten Wizard Saints,"Lucy said getting close to whisper to him.

"Master this is Usopp the Sharpshooter, Franky the Shipwright, Chopper the Doctor, Brooke the Musician, and Luffy the Captain."

"Ah, so your the one who holds our dear Lucy's heart," Master said making Lucy blush like a tomato.

"Yes sir, and thank you for taking such good care of Lucy while she has been there," Luffy said bowing.

"Well at least your polite, and it's nothing, I see her as one of my children so she will always be protected, as long as she is a member of Fairy Tail."

That's good to know," Luffy said giving his signature smile.

"Well that's everyone Master."

"Very well, can you bring me back to the group," Lucy did as she was told and master cleared his throat.

"Well, I have an annocement, we will be holding the S-Class trials within the following week."

All of the wizards except Erza froze," I had been planning on waiting for you to get home to tell everyone, but since you all seem to be other wise occupied I'll go ahead and tell you guys."

"Erza I will need you to be a tester," Master said looking at the red head.

"Of course."

"Here are the rules, each person I name will be allowed one partner, they must be from the guild, and you are not allowed to choose a S-Class member, all members that are involved are not allowed to speak of the trials as they could give an unspoken advantage to some."

Everyone held their breathe, " Levy Mcgarden, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel, out of this group you three have been chosen, choose your partners wisely, as for the rest of you if you are not choosen to be a partner then you will be allowed on the island but only to work at the camp. Do I make myself clear," the master asked giving a pause for any questions.

"No master, I think that should cover it," Erza replied

"Very well, I wish you all good luck with your journey and a good luck to those who will be participating," and with that the lacrima cut off.

"ALRIGHT," yelled Natsu already becoming excited about the trials to come.

"Oh my god, Levy, congradulations," Lucy said coming to give her friend a hug.

"Uh...thanks, I think I'm gonna be sick."

Lucy laughed, " You got this," She looked back towards Natsu who was spouting flames in the air like some crazed lunatic.

"There is no way something like that can beat your brains," she said looking back towards Levy and pointing towards Natsu.

Levy laughed," Thanks Lucy."

All of a sudden one of Lucy's keys started lighting up, only to dim into a man with orange, spiky, hair and a suit and glasses on.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but me and Gray have already decided to partners for the S-class trials, but please don't worry I'll be staying out with my own magic," Loke said resting a hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Does that even count, considering your a celesital spirt," Lucy questioned.

"Well I still have my emblem, so that would still make me a member."

"Okay fine, just as long as you don't drain my magic."

"This is great, we should start talking battle stragies," Gray said as him and Like walked to the other side of the ship to discuss their battle plan.

"What's going on," Luffy asks coming up beside Lucy.

"Some of our group have been pulled to go to the S-class trials."

"What are those," this time it was Robin who asked.

Every year the master will choose a handful of guild members to take part in the S-class trials, becoming S-class is the next step for wizards so that we can take on bigger and better jobs that are rescritly for S-class mages."

"Facinating," she replied, "so three of your guild members here have been chosen, I'm surprised that Erza didn't make that list."

"Oh that's because she already an S-class wizard, in fact she'll be taking part of the trials as one of the trials itself."

All of the Strawhats turned toward the red head, who had a small smile watching all of her guildmates excitement.

"She doesn't look that threating," Usopp whispered towards Chopper, who only nodded in reply.

"Don't let her looks fool you, she is letting them have their fun while they can," Lily said floating down to join the group in their conversation.

"What do you mean," Chopper asked.

"Let's put it this way, she is not called Tittana Erza, Queen of the Fairies, for nothing," Said Lucy looking back with a serious look on her face.

"I see," said Brooke who decided to start playing lively music, and that's when they decided to throw a celebration for their new friends.

It was the party before the storm.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey everyone**

 **thank you again for reading, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you are all eagerly waiting for the next.**

 **star82315- thank you so much for your kind words, it makes me happy knowing I have such an amazing fan that likes my stories. I hope you like the new chapter. ;) 3**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Rescue

Once the party had finally slowed down, everyone fell into a deep slumber, knowing that they were close to their mission starting. Lucy not being able to sleep decided to keep watch so that the other could recoup their energy. As she sat at the top of the mast she looked up at the stars and played with her necklace, a habit that had grown since she left the island that her and her brothers had shared as a home.

"Can't sleep," said the unmistakable voice of Luffy coming up the ladder.

She shook her head with a small smile, " I'm just really worried, I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone and I have a bad feeling that something will go wrong,"

Luffy came up to sit in front of her, "I'm sure everything will be okay, your friends seem to be really capable fighters and I'm sure Ace will be fine. "

"I'm sure your right, it's probably just my nerves, Fairy Tail usually just jumps into fights, so this whole planning ahead thing has got me on edge, I guess."

Luffy chuckled, "I know how that is, even though it's usually me who jumps ahead."

Lucy giggled feeling better after talking with Luffy. "I think I'm going to try and get some rest now, I'm sure we only have a few more hours before it's Go Time."

Luffy nodded, "I'll get Franky to watch until we get there then."

As they split off into different directions, Lucy's last thought was, "I hope everyone gets out of this okay."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few hours later everyone was woken by Franky's yell, saying they had made it to their destination. As soon as everyone was on deck they all went to their designated area, and started preparing themselves for battle.

They were lucky enough to still have the cover of night fall, so with that, the rescue team started loading up the submarine and other vehicles in order to get there under the marines defences.

"Remember that just as soon as you get to the wall send up a signal and we'll start the distraction, and good luck" Nami said before closing the hatch on the submarine and watching as it swam away, and with that she headed back to the top of the ship and waited for the right moment.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey guys, doesn't it seem a little cramped in here," Lucy said sitting on Luffys lap and holding her arm up so that she didn't hit her head on the ceiling.

"It could just be because your huge Lucy," Happy replied holding his paw up to his mouth giving a little giggle.

"Shut it cat, or I'll rip your ears off," Lucy said getting angry.

"Oh no, scary Lucy is back," Happy said trying to stay away from her and unknowingly moved closer to Erza, who picked him up by the tail and lifted him to where she could look into his eyes.

"Never joke about a womans weight."

"A...Aye," replied Happy starting to sweat. Erza let him go after his comfirmation and he landed on his head.

"I think it just fine," Luffy said not really minding the set up they had inside the submarine.

"Oh really, and if everything goes as planned how are we suppose to fit Ace in here," Lucy said as everyone in the sub realized their error.

"I'm sure we will figure it out," Gray said being the optimist of the group.

"Yeah if we have to Happy and I can carry two people back," Lily said being the voice of reason.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief," That's good to know."

Luffy gave her a smile, "You worry to much, everything will work out."

Lucy nodded her agreement, and cuddled closer to him hoping to soak up some of his fearless optimism.

After a few more minutes of quiet tension, Sanji said, " We've arrived, and I've sent the signal, which was flashing the subs lights towards the ship, your turn Lucy."

Lucy nodded again heading to the top of the sub where they were right againist the wall.

"I call upon thee in the realm of the celesitial spirits, Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo."

"Punishment Princess," Virgo said poping out of no where.

"Another beautiful woman," Sanji said hearts in his eyes and blood rushing out of his nose.

"Seriously dude, you and Loke might get along,"Gray said coming to stand beside the cook.

"No Virgo, Lucy replied, I need you to drill a hole in this wall and be as discreet as possible," Lucy said.

"Yes princess," Virgo replied getting to work. It was then that they started hearing the bombs that where heading towards their means of escape.

"I hope everyone does okay," Lucy said feeling a hand go to her shoulder.

"They'll be fine," she looked up to see it was Erza.

Lucy nodded," Right."

"Princess the hole is done and it seems the inside is completely deserted."

"Great, I have one more job for you, I need you to find a man named Ace, he should be locked in one of the cells in this prison and I'm assuming it's in a part that would be high security, but don't get caught we are trying to sneak in."

"Yes Princess, but you should know that your already missing some of your group" said the maid nodding and heading back towards the hole.

Lucy turned around not surprised to notice that Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Lily, and Luffy were gone. "I can only hope we can get Ace out before they cause to much trouble for us."

"Fat chance," Gray said as they all started their treck through the hole Virgo made.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Back on the ship**

"I hope everyone is doing okay," Wendy said worried about her friends.

"I'm sure everyone is fine, child, we should be more concerned with ourselves at the moment," Carla said flying next to the youngest dragon slayer.

Wendy nodded as she heard Nami give the signal for her to use her power.

"Sky Dragon Roar," said Wendy as she blew air at other ships pushing them back towards their origianl locations and keeping them away from the ship.

While Brooke, Zoro, Chopper, Franky, and Robin, kept cannon balls from hitting the ship, Usopp was firing projectiles at each ship that came in to close, Nami was watching for opening so they wouldn't get trapped by the marines, and Levy would lend assitance where ever she was needed.

" _This might actually work_ ," Nami thought as she once again evaded the on coming marines. "Hurry back guys, I don't know how long we will be able to keep this up for."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Back at Impel Down**

"Princess, I can make a hole straight down into his cell, but we have to get in the very middle of the first level, which might pose a problem for everyone, both the ground and artifical trees are covered with needles and blades."

"I can handle that,"Gray said coming up beside them, "I'll just make an Ice floor and any trees we pass I'll put up a wall to keep them from scartching us."

Virgo nodded, "Another thing is, you should jump as soon as I start making the holes otherwise you might give the guards enough time to realize that there has been someone who has gotten past their defences, and the last thing is that I'll only be able to get you to level four and there is only a thin bridge for you to walk on so when we get to level three we'll have to stop so I can get you there without anyone getting hurt."

The group nodded and started making their way towards the center of the first level. Where they see that there is already a massive hole in the floor. Virgo looks at them to make sure that they are ready and then jumps down having the wizards follow her as she drills holes through each level.

When they are finally to the third floor they look down the giant hole in the middle and see a giant pot boiling a massive amount of red liquid.

"Wow, you think they went a little over board," Lucy says feeling frustrated with all the different torture levels.

"They are a very creative bunch for sure," Erza says back making everyones sweatdrop.

"Okay, now there is an elevator on the other end of that bridge once I get you on the bridge run for it," said Virgo as the rest of the group nodded.

Before they were able to start their plan though, everyone looked up to notice a pink haired man and his tiny, blue, cat walking/flying across the bridge, not seeming to be troubled by the heat at all.

"NATSU," Gray said seeing that it was their guildmate, and since their said guildmate was a dragon slayer he heard them.

Turning around he lifted his hands over his head to wave to them, "HEY GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WAY UP THERE!"

In Erza rage she changed into her heavens wheel armor and dived for the pink haired dragon slayer.

Natsus eyes became huge as Erza appeared right in front of him, grabbing the front of his shirt she started yelling, " HOW DARE YOU GIVE AWAY OUR POSTION, WE WERE TRYING TO MAKE IT TO LEVEL SIX WITHOUT BEING SEEN."

Fearing for his life Happy had flown back up the hole into Lucy's arms, shaking from his tramatic experience.

After this everyone turned back to look at the arguement that was going on, and a door at the end of the bridge openned.

"I don't think Erza realizes that she was the one caused the scene," Lucy said everyone sweatdropping.

Everyone froze, realizing that the man who had emerged from the doorway, seemed to be one of the higher officals.

"What is going on around here?"

Natsu and Erza looked at the giant figure in front of them who had striped horns and a massive marines jacket covering his torso.

Thinking fast Natsu replied, "Oh, hi, we're new here and we were told to come to you for our assignments."

" _Wow, that was actually a good excuse_ ," Lucy thought.

Catching Erza by surprise she straightened, quickly letting go of Natsu, "Yes, my name is Erza and this is Natsu, we were told we were suppose to go to level six for gaurd duty."

"Oh well that's strange, I never got any news about getting new recruits, oh well, I'm the Cheif Warden, Megellan," he said as he started walking towards the door that would lead him to the next level.

All of a sudden there was a loud, deep, rumbling. Erza and Natsu looked around trying to pin point the source of the sound when they noticed the warden was holding his stomach.

"Are you okay," Natsu asked.

"I've been suffering with the runs so I'll call someone to bring you on a tour and bring you to your posts on level six," the warden said wobbling his way back into his office.

When the door was closed Lucy jumped up, "Nows our chance."

Everyone else jumped down to the bridge and made a break for the door next to the Wardens office.

"You guys stay with whoever he sends and try to buy us some time, we'll go ahead and work as fast as we can," Lucy said.

"Awww man, I was hoping for some action," Natsu said looking depressed.

"Well you should have thought of that before you blew our cover," Erza said hitting him up side the head.

"Aye," Said happy flying around his best friends head.

Erza gave him a glare," You were with him, so you should have stopped him."

"Aye," Happy said flying back towards Lucy who was the last person by the door.

"We'll take Happy so he can help us if we need a quick get away," Lucy said before turning back around and wishing her friends good luck, and with that they went down in the lift to level six.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Luffy's POV**

 _"Where did everybody go?"_

 _"I guess I jumped to fast again and got seperated from everyone, but where am I and why do I feel so cold,"_ Luffy thought as he looked around finally noticing his surrondings.

"BRRRRRR...," Luffy said as he wrapped his arms around himself to try and ward off the cold.

"You just noticed the cold," said Luffy's companion who was walking beside him.

"Woah, where did you come from," Luffy shouted in surprise .

Gajeel and LIly sweatdropped. " We've been here the entire time," Lily responded

"We thought following you would make things more exciting, but all we've been doing is walking around."

Luffy was about to say something when he heard growling. He turned his head and noticed that they were being surronded by wolves.

"Oi, I don't have time to play with you dogs, so get out of my way."

"If you wanna go ahead we can take care of them, it's not like there is anything else to do around here anyway," Gajeel offered.

"Oh you boys don't have to worry about that," said an unknown voice. The wolves heard the voice and were so frightened that they ran with their tails between their legs.

"Awww...there goes my fun," said Gajeel folding his arms over his chest.

Laughter filled the air, "You boys are intreseting, would you like to be apart of paradise."

"No thanks," both boys said as they turned around about to head back the way they came.

Laughter filled the air again, "We have food and booze."

This made both boys stop in their tracks. They looked at each other and turned around.

"I was getting kinda hungry,"Luffy said.

"Yeah, and I was getting bored so a few booze should help liven things up," Gajeel said as they headed toward the voice and eventually to level 5.5.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hey guys, I'm so sorry about that wait. I got a little bit of writers block trying to figure out exactly where I wanted this story to go, but thanks for being so patient with me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll try and publish the next one soon.

Thanks guys and don't forget to R&R.


End file.
